


Unresolved

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, right there, the cute one, yes you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sibling rivalry is , to put it in the bluntest terms, a pain in the arse.<br/>For everyone involved. And Gina has had enough of all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was well established that Nora and Russell didn't get on as well as they should.

And it was a conflict that Gina was getting sick to death of.

Kitsy was always planning all kinds of things so everyone could get outside and do stuff instead of sitting inside, bickering and watching reruns of QI . A task that was pretty hard, considering everyone was all too content to continue doing nothing. Gina and Kitsy cared for everyone, of course, but it was Russ and Nora that they worried about most. Because whenever the subject was raised of going out to a party or something , Lizzie would start listing things she had to do , Petra and Laura would give a noncommittal shrug , Shianne would make a noise that somewhat resembled the words 'I don't know.',  but the siblings would reject the idea wholeheartedly.

Until , one miraculous day , Kitsy came bursting into Gina's room , Feliu standing behind him grinning.

"Gina , Feliu's had a brilliant idea." he beamed. " We've phoned everyone who needs to know about it. They all thought it was great." 

Kitsy was right, of course. Feliu's idea was amazing.

 

* * *

 **

A perfectly normal day. Nora was lying on the couch, remote control in one hand, crappy energy drink in the other, watching TV. Lizzie was sitting on the floor, while Shianne just squeezed herself into the available room on the couch. The show was just about to reveal who had been the murderer all series, when instead of hearing the murderers name , Nora just heard the door flying open and Gina yelling something at the top of her voice.

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE GINA! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAMN EPISODE FOR A MONTH AND YOU WALTZ IN LIKE THI-"

"Hush , my little Shi. I bring great big tidings and great big gifts of great big joy." jeered the ginger , putting a finger to an outraged Shianne's lips.

"Gina , you're on your way to a great big kick to the shins right now."

Nora couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that.

"Anyway.." continued Gina. " What I meant to say was , dust down your nerdy stuff , 'cause I just bought tickets to Comic-Con."

Nora almost did a double take at that. She then began squealing with joy , bouncing about , spilling energy drink everywhere.

"Jesus Christ Nora, you're just as bad as her." said Shianne.

 

* * *

 

***

Russell had been somewhat dazed and confused by everything that had happened since Saturday.

Feliu and Katsaros had burst into everyone's rooms , announcing that they were going to Comic-Con and everyone was invited. Everyone's reaction was the same and Russell felt like the odd one out. He couldn't care less for comics, and very few TV shows pique his interest.  So it felt a little pointless now that he had packed his stuff and was waiting to set off and go somewhere for something that he really didn't give a shit about.

Everything had been packed and thrown unceremoniously into the boot of the car , courtesy of Adrian, and everyone was all ready to get to the airport. Feliu was practically crapping himself with excitement, Morten was tuning his violin ( he loved his violin more than he loved people) and Finnian and Adrian were bickering about some movie he didn't give a toss about.

After a particularly loud rant about how long this was taking , every one hopped into the car and set off. But there was something wrong. The trip was going to be to America.

This wasn't the way to the airport.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while  
> for a friend(?)

Nora had noticed something was wrong.

They had gotten into the car and set off for the airport, on their way to the airport. Nora was so pumped for Comic-Con,as was everyone else, but now she was worrying. And there was plenty to worry about ; If the stitching would fall apart on her cosplay, whether she might just get an autograph , whether her sewing machine would break. But there was one thing that washed all of that away , and that was that Laura (being the only one who could drive without a speeding ticket) had just took a wrong turn.

"Laura , you're going the wrong way, the airport was at the second exit." she chimed , interrupting Gina and Petra's babbling.

"Lord , forgive me for what we are about to do." said Laura , quietly , but not quietly enough. Nora was getting scared now.

" I know, you're looking forward to this, and trust me , your Cas cosplay is great and all, but you don't need to start reciting psalms and stuff."

The girl wasn't making any attempt to backtrack or go back to the roundabout.

"Okay , I've had enough of this, I'm gonna tell her." said Shianne , breaking the silence.

"Shianne , no-"

"Try and stop me , leprechaun."

Nora was completely confused by this point.

"Guys, what is this? Are we not going to Comic-Con? Are you all in on this? IS THIS AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?" she yelped.

"Jesus Christ , Nora! Arranged marriage? You need to chill the fuck out." Shianne said, ignoring Gina's looks of hatred and Petra's laughter.

"Okay , right so , Gina thought you and Russell should get along better." explained Lizzie.

 _Russell_ _._

"No."

Everyone else in the car sighed exasperatedly. This was really freaky.

"Nora, please?" pleaded Petra. " I'll help you with your stitching?"

"No."

"I'll buy you something?" offered Gina. 

" _No._ "

" If you will, I'll let you choose which movie to watc-"

" _NO._ " _  
_

Shianne shuffled closer, smiling sweetly, eyes wide and almost sparkling.

"Nora , if you say 'no' one more time, you are not getting invited to Game Night or any Movie Marathons."

She didn't. She wouldn't.

It was almost as if Shianne read her mind. "For a year."

That settled it. Nora wasn't gonna give up Movie Marathon Night.

 

* * *

 

 

"This isn't the fucking airport."

"Ten out of ten, Columbo. Now get inside the house, I'm sure Laura'll arrive in a minute."

After a while of driving , this is where they ended up. Some house in the middle of nowhere. Above , Russell heard the humming of an airplane , almost taunting him.

He didn't know why it seemed so taunting though;  he didn't particularly want to get on a plane and wait for hours to get somewhere all the while listening to some stupid baby bawling a seat away from him. He sauntered inside the house, incredibly confused and waiting for an explanation. Everyone had assembled themselves in the living room of the house. Sure enough, Laura and the other girls walked in. Last to walk in though, was Nora.

_ Nora. _

"I know what you're thinking ." started Katsaros. He fumbled a bit. " You're thinking 'What in the everloving fuck am I doing here?' and I can't say I blame you." It was somewhat surprising to hear Katsaros swear, so there's another thing that was out of the ordinary.

"The most important people in this room at the moment, would be the Dynamic Duo." said Laura, as Petra and Gina exchanged puzzled glances. " Nora and Russell I mean, not everything is about you two."

Russell stood up and made his way towards the door. But before he could walk out, Adrian grabbed him roughly by the shirt and forcibly pulled him back into the room.

"Seriously, get back in here. It's for your own good." he urged. 

"What is this, therapy? No, I'm not talking to Nora." retorted Russell, ignoring the hurt on Nora's face. Suddenly, Adrian's grimace turned into a coy smile. He leaned close to his ear.

"If you don't sit the hell down, we are not fucking for two months. And , I'll disconnect the PS3."

Russell sauntered back to the sofa. 

* * *

Explanations had been given.

In reality, Ylva was going to Comic-Con, not them. So , with Ylva's permission,  Gina had planned with everyone else to have some intervention or something. It felt a bit like Jeremy Kyle, but less shouty. 

Nora hadn't been planning to go to therapy , but it was close enough.

"Right , we're going to leave you two in here. WE're not going to lock the door or anything, just-just try and work something out. Also , please don't trash the place , this is Ylva's and also , she can get  _ really _  pissed." smiled Petra, trying to be reassuring. She closed the door and left behind a silence that hung heavy in the air. There were no words , just awkward unreturned smiles and shuffling. 

"They mean well, you know." mumbled Nora feebly, breaking the silence.

"If they meant so well, they would have gotten us a proper therapist instead of locking us in a room and standing outside with their heads up their arses."

"Yeah, but the therapist wouldn't know us as we-"

"THERAPISTS GET PAID TO UNDERSTAND US , NORA."

The silence threatened to settle over the room again , but Nora stopped it in it's tracks.

"Maybe we should get along better. I mean, we are siblings. It's like , in our job requirements of life." she reasoned, shuffling closer to her brother. " Y'know, I really worry about you.I wish I could have been there for you."

"You weren't there for me! And who's fault is that? Who's fault is it that I had no family for twenty years?" stormed Russell, standing up , rage contorting his features. Nora was terrified of this; of hitting a nerve, of setting him off. It happened so quickly , and Nora shifted away from him , scared. " Thalia was the only one who ever helped me. And where is she? WHERE IS SHE?"

Nora had moved quite far from her brother, frightened that he might lash out . But from where she cowered , she saw tears gathering in his eyes. She gingerly got up, and wiped them away , flinching at every movement he made. 

"Russell," she said, her voice trembling. She swallowed down the fear. "It's not your fault."

At that moment, Russell fell into Nora's grasp , the tears rolling down his cheeks. She kept him standing, holding him and swaying softly, as if he were a child falling asleep in it's mother's arms. She lay him down on the sofa, stroking his ginger hair and reassuring him that he was okay, he was safe. Nora had hit another nerve, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. But he was finally speaking to her, and that made her overjoyed. In the span of them knowing each other , Nora was always the first to extend a hand and try and help him, and he always turned it away. But it was difficult to be happy about anything, when a person you love with every fiber of your being is crying in your arms. Adrian slowly walked into the room. Nora shooed him away. 

Russell had a sister. Nora had a brother. And though everyone else knew it, it seemed like this had never shown before. But it showed now, as clear as day. And somehow, all the pieces fell in place in Nora's mind. Enfys' voice rang out in her head.

_ To truly know someone, you have to see them broken. _

 


End file.
